Once In a Lifetime
by chrisevefan
Summary: Sami is in the surprise of her life at Belle and Shawn's wedding when a face from her past returns bringing mystery with him.


**Once in a Lifetime**

Samantha is lost after Brandon's death, but what she finds out years later is going to change her life. Is it true when they say true love never dies?

* * *

**Chapter One**  
May 2008

You may kiss the bride, the priest announced to the groom as Sami felt her breath catch in her throat. There was always something so beautiful about weddings and a tear slipped down her cheek as she looked to the groom knowing that the first kiss as husband and wife would be one that was treasured forever--something that those who were meant to be together would cherish as their lives began with one another. The wedding was that special day that marked the beginning of something wonderful for two people very much in love and those words were something that Samantha had always longed to hear in her life.  
  
I love you, he whispered as Samantha smiled realizing that her younger sister's dreams of happily ever after were coming true as Belle had become Mrs. Shawn Brady at long last. The rest of the wedding party cheered as the bride and groom shared their first kiss as husband and wife amidst the garden of flowers and beauty.  
  
Go Belle, Samantha smiled thinking of how the long road to happiness finally paid off for her little sister. Wiping at her own tears, she took a step back finding the strength not to fall to pieces as her sister's happiness was the polar opposite of her own life as the reception began.  
  
There you are, a voice called out to her as Sami turned around to find her father standing behind her, I was wondering where you'd drifted off to.  
  
Hey daddy, Sami smiled reaching out to embrace her father, it was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?  
  
Yes it was, Roman nodded eagerly, Shawn and Belle have a promising road ahead of them. I think things look very good for them.  
  
I'd like to think so, Sami noted turning her attention to Belle, She deserves some happiness in her life.  
  
She's not the only one, Roman offered keeping his eyes fixed on his daughter, I talked to Lucas earlier today, he paused for a moment, Want to talk about it?  
  
she shook her head in response, I think it pretty much speaks for itself.  
  
So it does, but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about my little girl. Knowing all that's been going on lately  
  
Daddy, I don't need a lecture again, Sami cut him off, I know how you felt about the way my life has beenhow I always find a way to sabotage myself and how irresponsible it was for me to bring Will up on my own like I did. Even now with the situation with Angelina  
  
Sami, I wasn't going to give you a lecture on how you did things, Roman reached out to embrace her, however I was hoping that maybe you could lean on your dear old dad for some support here. I know you're trying to hold it all in and be strong, but  
  
Today is Belle's wedding, Sami interrupted after a moment, this isn't about meat least not today  
  
Sami, I really wish you would Roman began as Belle approached the two of them.  
  
Belle reached out to hug her sister, thank you so much for being here today.  
  
There's no place in the world I'd rather be, Sami whispered hugging her sister closely, you should know that by now.  
  
I realize that, but still Belle smiled at her, I'm so glad you could be here for this with me.  
  
Belle, I want you to be happy. That's what I always wanted for you, Sami reached out to touch a tendril of her sister's hair, you look beautiful.  
  
Thank you, Belle smiled at her, I just wish the others could've made it here today.  
  
They wanted to be here, but Will found himself on the receiving end of a flu bug in Colorado and well, you know how my grandmother is, Sami offered a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Don't I know it, Bell shook her head, still it means a lot to me that you're here in Salem.  
  
Hey, for you I'd do just about anything, Sami hugged her once more as her gaze drifted over towards Shawn, and you.you'd better treat her right or else you have me to answer to.  
  
In that case, Shawn stepped forward wrapping his arm around Belle's slender waist, I wouldn't dream of messing up.  
  
You'd better not, Sami teased embracing him as well, you both have waited so long for this day and you should enjoy it.  
  
We are, Belle confessed as someone called out to her and Shawn, looks like we'd better get moving on.  
  
You do that and hey for what it's worth, Sami smiled at her, I wish you nothing but the best.  
  
Thank you, Belle offered one last hug before the happy couple went on their way.  
  
You know I think your love has been good for her, John's voice interrupted as he stepped up to greet Samantha, you've come a long way over the last few years.  
  
I try, Sami smiled turning around to greet John, though I'm just glad she didn't follow in my footsteps.  
  
Hey, you might've had a rocky start, but I think you're turned out to be a beautiful, amazing woman. Wouldn't you agree Roman? John questioned with a smile.  
  
I'm very proud of my little girl, Roman nodded, I hope she knows that and I also hope that she realizes if she decides to return to Salem, we'd all enjoy having her here.  
  
Things haven't been the same without her, John nodded in agreement, in fact if she was interested, I could always use the help at Basic Black  
  
Did you two plan this random encounter out when you heard I was coming back home for the wedding, Sami eyed them skeptically, is this what I'm walking into? A setup?  
  
Sami, we wouldn't dream of that, Roman offered innocently.  
  
Not at all, John waved his hands in the air in response to her words, it was just a spur of the moment thought.  
  
Sure, sure, Sami shook her head, I should've known that the moment I set foot in Salem again, you'd all be trying to keep me here, which is a bit humorous in itself considering how you all probably spent years wishing that I'd just go away.  
  
Now that's not true, Marlena approached the trio, I always wanted my baby girl with me.  
  
Sami turned to face her mother, a smile on her face,   
  
Hey sweetie, Marlena hugged her daughter, I was hoping I'd catch you before you snuck off again.  
  
Sorry for not coming over sooner, but I was running behind, Sami explained simply, with everything happening in Colorado  
  
Your brother gave me a run down on things, Marlena nodded, and it's a shame that Eric couldn't be here today to share the day with us, but I'm very glad that you're here.  
  
I wouldn't miss it for the world, Sami confessed with a soft smile, Belle deserves this happiness in her life and I'm just grateful that things worked out for her.  
  
So am I, Marlena agreed, Shawn's a good guy.  
  
Yeah, he is. It looks like Belle's gamble paid off, Sami sighed, I only wish I'd had half the luck that she had with men.  
  
Your day will come, Marlena offered an encouraging hug, but until then, hey look at all the men you have here for you.  
  
That's right, Roman smiled brightly, between John, Will and I you've got it made.  
  
I know, Sami forced a smile, believe me having you all in my life is something I'm grateful for, but still Sami trailed off thinking to the day she'd finally mustered up the strength to put Salem behind her.  
  
I know honey, Marlena reached out to hug Sami seeing the tears building behind her daughter's eyes, I know how hurt you were when things happened like they did with Brandon.  
  
Losing him was like losing the best part of my life, Sami admitted openly fighting the tears that had been building behind her eyes, even now I still think back to that day and wonder how things happened like they did  
  
I know that it hurts now, but in time Marlena began.  
  
I don't have the luxury of crying over this again, Sami pulled herself out of her mother's arms, I'd like to say that I did but I have a job being a full time mom and I won't screw that up. That is the one thing I promised myself when I lost Brandon and I'm not going to fail on that too.  
  
You aren't a failure, Marlena frowned slightly, and if you believe for one second  
  
Mom, I know how everyone sees me. I knew it years before I finally owned up to it. I'm a screw up and I hurt so many people in my lifetime that when Brandon left me, I know what they were thinking. No one felt that I had a right to be hurt--that I should be upset because I brought it on myself just like I always did. I deserved everything that came my way because I was so damned irresponsible in the first place  
  
No one feels that way, Marlena began again, you both made mistakes  
  
And I'm always going to pay for them, Sami cut her off, look I promised myself I wouldn't talk about this especially not now, not after everything that happened when Brandon was gone.  
  
Marlena reached out to her once more.  
  
Just don't, Sami took a step back, .look I need some air. Why don't you go see Belle? Let her know how happy we all for her. She needs that today, Sami finished turning on her heel as she headed out into the garden thinking about all the reasons why being back in Salem was so very wrong for her.

* * *

  
The garden's beauty seemed to glow beneath the moonlight as Sami stepped further away from the party. A breeze whispered over her causing her to rub her arms as if to keep some of the warmth from slipping away as she looked out upon the night. Being back home again was something she hadn't anticipated doing, yet as she was back in Salem, she couldn't help but remember all the reasons why she'd loved this place. She'd had so many wonderful memories of childhood, of life before things grew complicated, then there was her obsession with Austin, her alliance with Lucas, but most of all there was her love with Brandon. He'd been the one thing in her life that had been so very right, but now as she slipped back into the world of cherished memories shed left behind, all that filled her was the thoughts of Brandon she'd tried so hard to forget as this night in Salem sent her into the past reliving the moments all over again. 

_Who can say for certain   
Maybe you're still here   
I feel you all around me   
Your memories so clear _

_Deep in the stillness   
I can hear you speak   
You're still an inspiration   
Can it be   
That you are mine   
Forever love   
And you are watching over me from up above_

  
Samantha, close your eyes, Brandon's voice beckoned her as Sami found herself back in the apartment they'd shared with one another with the warmth of Brandon's arms surrounding her.  
  
Brandon, what did you do, she questioned eagerly as she fluttered her lashes ready to take a sneak peek at what he'd planned for her,   
  
No peeking Samantha, he whispered warmly in her ear as his hands pressed over her eyes.  
  
Hey, how did you she questioned in a pout as she realized he'd stopped her from taking a look at what he'd had in store for her.  
  
I know you Samantha, he confessed kissing the back of her neck gently, inside and out I know you.  
  
No one has ever wanted to reach so deep into what was hidden beneath the surface, she admitted as his lips grazed her skin, they seemed to be afraid of what was there.  
  
Not me, Brandon promised urging her to take a seat on the sofa, I know your heart and in having had a glimpse of it, I feel as though I'm the luckiest man alive.  
  
she began opening her eyes as he knelt before her.  
  
Samantha, I know we've had our share of problems lately, and I'll admit that a great many of them have been my fault, but the truth is that I want to fix it. I want to fix what's been wrong with us and make it right, he reached for her hand taking it in his before lifting it to his lips and offering a chaste kiss, I know that I haven't been able to make you feel secure about things between us--that you've always felt like you were second best in my life, but the truth in my heart is that you are everything to me. Samantha, before I met you I was going no where with my life. I was just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode and fill the world with the turmoil and chaos that was building up inside of me, but no more. I don't want to live that kind of life anymore. I don't want to go back to the misery and hatred that I once was and now that I have your love I know that I'll never fall back into that again  
  
Brandon, I know how hurt you were by what happened with your mother and Abe, but you have to know that none of that matters anymore, she offered reaching out to touch his face as she saw the pain building behind his handsome features, I know how that effected you in seeing them having an affairbelieve me I do. When I walked in on my mother and John together while she was with my father, it crushed me. It made me do things, behave in certain ways and lash out against the worldat the time I thought it was the right thing to do, but I was so very wrong.  
  
Samantha, I was the one who was wrong, Brandon shook his head interrupting her words, I shouldn't have let my fixation on hurting Abe destroy the magic of what I have with you. I shouldn't have slept with Lexie and betrayed your trust as I did that night. If I could only take that night back and done things differently  
  
Brandon, you don't have to  
  
Yes, yes I do, he nodded in response, Samantha, when you told me you wanted to be with me. When you told me that you loved me on that rooftop at the hospital, it was like my life had finally started to make sense, but then when you called me and told me it was over, it was as if my heart had been shattered into a million pieces. I felt like I did when you chose Austin--that somehow I didn't matter in your life and that I wasn't worth fighting for in your eyes, but the truth was that I was a coward that night. A real man would've found his way to you, to the source of your pain and fixed things. He would've been up front and found you deciphering what was really wrong and he would've found a way to help you through the feelings you were experiencing. There was no excuse for what I did and while you've forgiven me, it's been my bad decisions that have altered our lives.  
  
Brandon, I understand what happened and it was partly my fault because  
  
No, it wasn't your fault. It was mine entirely and even when we began to work past what happened, it was always there between us like an invisible elephant just waiting to stomp on us and take us down, but that is about to changeat least I hope, Brandon took in a nervous breath, while I realize that I've always been reluctant with love--in revealing my heart, I want you to understand that had nothing to do with you. This was all about my problems and my issues. I was afraid of love and what it could do because of what I saw with my parents. Their relationship shaped my views on things and it frightened me and kept me away from what I truly wanted in this world, but I can't let that happen anymore, Brandon released her hand reaching across the coffee table for a box he'd had waiting for this moment, I went over to the bank today and I decided I was going to take a step in the right direction and this is step one, he handed the rectangular box over to her.  
  
What is this? she questioned curiously as she held the box.   
  
Open it up, he urged with a soft smile.  
  
she smiled in response tearing at the bow as she pulled open the box discovering the checkbook inside. Turning her eyes up to Brandon once more, she gave him a curious look, I don't understand. It's checks.  
  
That's right, he nodded urging her to take another look, why don't you take them out of the box and give them a once over?  
  
she shook her head giving him a strange look, it says Brandon and Samantha Walker she gasped as she read the words aloud, Brandon, these arethey say that she shook her head, there is clearly a mistake on these.  
  
No mistake, he shook his head, I thought about things the other day and I went over to the bank to draw them up just in case.  
  
In case? she questioned in confusion, Brandon, I thought you said sharing a bank account was a step you weren't ready to take yet considering that it felt like it was moving towards marriage and  
  
That's why I said just in case, Brandon reached into his pocket withdrawing a ring box as a smile teased over his lips and he opened the box revealing the sparkling diamond within the black velvety casing, in case you said yes.  
  
Oh Brandon, she gasped in surprised as the diamond called out to her begging her to take the next step in their relationship, does this mean  
  
Samantha, I've been a fool for far too long and I don't want to lose the greatest thing that's ever come my way. You are the only woman for me and it's time I show you just how deep my love runs for you, Brandon paused as he reached for her hand, marry me Samantha. Say you'll be mine.  
  
Oh Brandon, she cried out as tears spilled down her cheeks, yes, yes, yes. Oh God yes, she hugged him tightly ready to begin her life with him living out her dreams of happily ever after.

_Fly me up to where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile to know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are   
_  
I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, Faye's voice rang out as she stood between Brandon and Abe, I didn't want this to hurt you like it has all these years.  
  
How could you do this? Brandon questioned his eyes wide with confusion, how could you keep something like this from me?  
  
Brandon, I wanted to tell you the truth time and time again, but how could I do that when you were exposed to the horrors that your father  
  
You mean the man you were married to, Brandon interrupted her as his voice rose with anger, you lied to me all these years. You stayed with a man that terrorized you when you were sleeping with him, Brandon motioned to Abe, you let him ruin your life and for what?  
  
Brandon, it was complicated, Faye began again, I never wanted you to be hurt  
  
You let that man destroy us when he Brandon paused as the realization sank in, he's my father?  
  
Abe spoke up surprise evident as he looked to her seeking out answers.  
  
I'm so sorry Abe, Faye began tearfully, I never wanted either one of you to have the news come out like this.  
  
It can't be, Brandon shook his head, there's no way.  
  
Abe stepped towards him as Brandon pulled away.  
  
Don't you touch me. Don't you dare touch me, Brandon snapped his anger building as Sami reached for him.  
  
Brandon please, she began as the crowd began to build around the scene unfolding between Abe, Brandon and Faye, just calm down.  
  
No, I'm not going to calm down Samantha, Brandon argued his hatred for Abe surfacing at long last, this can't be true. This man can't be my father  
  
Brandon, you must know it wasn't something I planned on. When Paul was with me, Brandon, I was so hurt, so desperate and Abe was so good to me Faye started again.  
  
Brandon shook his head, No I'm not going to listen to this. I can't deal with this, he spun on his heel turning down the corridor as Sami watched him chasing after him.  
  
Brandon wait, she called out to him rushing up from behind him,   
  
Samantha, I need some time to take this all in, he began his voice shaking as he ran his fingers through his hair, I need time to think  
  
Then take me with you. Let's go somewhere that we can talk, that we can straighten this out Sami urged him.  
  
How can I straighten this out? How can I his voice trembled with emotion as Lucas stepped out into the hall.  
  
Now you wait just a damned minute Sami, Lucas snapped at her, you're needed back in there. This isn't your lunch hour.  
  
Not now Lucas, Sami spun around to face him.  
  
Sami, you aren't going anywhere, Lucas offered sternly, not until you finish what you were doing for that board meeting.  
  
I already told you not now Lucas, she argued with him facing him fully, Brandon needs me and I'm going with him.  
  
It doesn't look that way, Lucas nodded as she turned around seeing that Brandon had walked off, he doesn't need anything from you Sami.  
  
Where did he go? Sami questioned in confusion.  
  
Probably as far away from you as he could get which makes him smarter than I gave him credit for, Lucas replied smugly folding his arms in front of his chest, just leave the guy alone. He's already had enough to deal with without you making things worse for him.  
  
Go to hell Lucas, Sami snapped at him before chasing off down the direction she'd imagined Brandon had taken out to the parking garage.  
  
Rushing out of the hospital, Sami realized that Brandon's car was gone. She wasn't sure where he'd go or what he would do, but she knew that he needed her. She needed to reach him, to find a way to help him deal with the news that Faye had tossed upon him before it ate him alive. Praying that she'd reach him, she burst out into the rainy afternoon hoping that she'd find Brandon before he left completely. She ran out the front doors of the hospital when the screeching sound filled her ears and the rumbling thunderous roar swept over her.  
  
Oh my god, she heard one of the women near the entrance call out as her eyes followed the sound and she realized there had been some kind of accident across the way. Stepping out into the rain she recognized the remains of the car before her as hospital personnel rushed out to intervene.  
  
Sami cried out realizing that Brandon's car was now an inferno as she rushed towards the scene, she screamed his name stepping forward as another explosion filled the world surrounding her knocking her to the ground unconscious in that one disastrous moment.

_Are you gently sleeping   
Here inside my dream   
And isn't faith believing   
All power can't be seen _

Sami opened her eyes feeling her head ache as she realized she was laying in a hospital bed. She gasped for air as she sat upright seeing Marlena sitting beside her.  
  
Where is he? Sami questioned groggily, where's Brandon?  
  
Sami, you need to rest, Marlena began, you've been through quite an ordeal.  
  
Where's Brandon? Sami asked again remembering the fire she'd seen, his carthere was some kind of explosion and  
  
Marlena's voice rang with something that Sami couldn't quite place as Marlena reached for her hand, I'm so sorryso, so sorry  
  
Sami shook her head, no, that can't be.  
  
The EMT's tried all they could for Brandon, but they were too latethey weren't able to reach him in time before the car went up in flames. The fire was too much and there was no way to  
  
He can't be gone, Sami shook her head disbelieving, he can't be.  
  
Sami, I'm so sorry, Marlena reached out to her hugging her tightly as Sami realized that the man she'd loved was gone from her life forever.

_As my heart holds you   
Just one beat away   
I cherish all you gave me everyday   
'Cause you are mine   
Forever love   
Watching me from up above _

Sami sat in the hospital room trying to deal with the grief consuming her as she looked out the window. Her heart had been so very lost once Brandon had left her. She'd never been able to say good-bye, never been able to share her love and life with him and now he'd never see just how much he'd meant to her. She heard the door open after a moment, but nothing phased her as she looked out the window wishing she could turn back the hands of time.  
  
Your test results are back, Craig Wesley offered as Sami kept her eyes on the morning before her,   
  
she questioned turning her eyes towards him feeling the pain coursing through her body as she struggled to make it through one more day.  
  
I'm afraid that I can't give you those anti-depressants that we'd talked about for you, Craig took in a breath.  
  
Dr. Wesley, I can't think--can't sleep and I can't go through a day without thinking about Brandon. I wake up and I think of what it was like having him beside me and I break into tears. I give my son breakfast and I think about the way in which Brandon used to share stories with Will and try to make him laugh, she sighed heavily, if you can't help me, then I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to take the anti-depressants, but I don't have a choice if I want to try to be the mother my son deserves.  
  
Sami, because you want to be a good mother is the reason I can't let you have these, Craig explained simply, because the truth to the matter is that you're pregnant.  
  
she blinked back at him, no that can't be right.  
  
I had the lab run the tests twice, he offered handing over her charts to her, you're going to be a mother again.  
  
I'm having a baby, her eyes widened as tears swirled in them, Brandon's baby?  
  
You're going to be a mom, he nodded, which means that you're going to have to start taking care of yourself not only for you and Will, but for that little one growing inside of you. I can set up an appointment with Dr. Bader for you if you wish and his words were lost as she pressed her palm over her abdomen realizing what this meant for her future.

_And I believe   
That angels breathe   
And that love will live on and never leave _

Sami, you can't do this, Lucas began watching her pack up her things as she moved through the apartment, you can't just leave Salem.  
  
There's nothing left for me here now that Brandon's gone, she turned to face him, I can't do this anymore  
  
Sami, please don't go, Lucas urged her, don't make a mistake.  
  
Lucas, you know why I have to do this, Sami explained with a sigh, I can't stay here.  
  
Yes you can, Lucas stepped forward, Sami I can give you what you need. Look I know that I'm not Brandon and I might not have always been there for you, but if you let me  
  
Lucas, you said it yourself. Time and time again I screw things up in my life. I take a man who loves me and I destroy him, Sami shook her head, as for us, this is going to destroy you too if we keep this up. It's only our way of fooling ourselves.  
  
Lucas reached out to touch her cheek, I care about you.  
  
I care about you too Lucas, she placed her hand over his, but this isn't love. We both know that. What we have is friendship and we've just been trying to make it into something more. I know that you tried to fill the void in my heart that's been there since Brandon and I appreciate that, but  
  
But it's not enough, Lucas sighed releasing her, it's never been enough.  
  
I'm sorry, Sami began clearing her throat, I know that Colorado is a while away and I understand that we'll have to work something out with Will, but  
  
Sami, I wish you'd reconsider this decision. With what you're leaving behind  
  
Lucas, I need this time. I need to be able to find a way to put myself together again, she explained simply kissing him on the cheek, I hope you understand.  
  
I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it, he reminded her with a sigh reaching for her hand, I just hope that one day you find that happiness that you're looking for.  
  
I think my days of happiness are gone, but I need to find what's right for me and I can't do that here in Salem. I can't keep going with Brandon's memory haunting me.  
  
I know, Lucas sighed, and for what it's worth, just know that I'm here for you.  
  
I know that, she smiled lightly thinking of what the road had ahead of her.

_Fly me up   
To where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile   
To know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are _

_I know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are_

Now as Samantha stood in the center of the garden thinking about her life in Salem a tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of what might've been. Brandon would never know of the life their love had created, of the happiness he'd given her and how she hadn't been the same since he'd left her life. Sure she'd tried to move on with Lucas, but now as she was at her sister's wedding all she could think about was the dreams she'd had of her own wedding to Brandon that would never be.  
  
Oh Brandon, she sighed wiping at her tears as she crossed the garden allowing the moonlight to lead her, how I wish you were here. I wish that you could know just how lost I am without youwithout your love, your touch she trailed off unable to hold back her tears as she sank onto a bench wiping at her eyes.  
  
Brandon, I just can't do this without you--without your love, she sobbed into her hands realizing that she shouldn't have forced herself to come back to Salem after all this time. If only she'd been able to tell Brandon how much he'd meant to her, how much heher thoughts were interrupted as she felt the warmth of a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
Samantha, please don't cry, she heard a voice call out to her as she lost herself in her sorrows, the voice spoke out to her again as she gasped turning her eyes up towards the moonlight as the shadowy figure stood before her.  
  
she gasped turning towards the sound of the voice wondering if she'd lost her mind at long last as the man she loved stood before her in the midst of the moonlit garden opening a new set of questions upon her.  
  
But how she questioned in confusion as he reached out to her,   
  
It's me Samantha, he took her hand as he pulled her off the bench into his arms, I'm here.  
  
But you are she reached for him touching his cheek, how can you be here when  
  
he whispered stepping out of the shadows as he wrapped her up in his arms, All in good time, but first, he leaned in towards her, I've missed you.  
  
I've missed you too, she began as his lips pressed in over hers silencing the questions that her heart had about him.  
  
he whispered as they parted and his eyes looked into hers, we can't stay here.  
  
Brandon, but how can you be standing here before mekissing me she questioned in confusion thinking back to the accident, you died and  
  
Samantha, we can't stay here, Brandon began as a sound rose from the garden, please come with me.  
  
Brandon, but she started as he captured her lips in a quick kiss once more.  
  
Trust me Samantha, he extended his hand out towards her, follow your heart and come with me.  
  
she vowed taking his hand as her life was about to take a turn that down a road that she'd never imagined possible ever again

  
**Song lyrics "To Where You Are" by Josh Groban**

**Chapter Two**  
  
  
Brandon, where are we going? Samantha questioned as he lead her through the garden away from her sister's wedding reception.  
  
We can't stay here. It isnt safe, Brandon explained simply as he spun around to face her again.   
  
A silence filled the air as their eyes met and Samantha caught her breath wondering if this was just another dream like those she'd had time and time again after his death. Reaching out to touch his face, she felt her pulse quicken as the warmth of his skin tempted her, seducing her senses as she'd longed to be able to be near him again. Unable to contain herself she threw her arms around him wanting desperately to believe that this was really happening.  
  
Oh Brandon, she hugged him tightly refusing to let go as the footsteps behind them from the other area of the garden grew louder.  
  
Samantha, I'm happy to see you too but, Brandon paused as his eyes searched the darkness. Realizing that his appearance was quite a surprise and shock to Samantha, he lifted her off her toes causing her to gasp as he cradled her in his arms, just trust me, he whispered as he hurried from the garden leading her to safety as he hoped she'd understand the truth as it was revealed to her.

*******

Samantha turned to her side looking at Brandon's profile as he drove down the darkened highway. She wanted to say so many things, but as she opened her mouth to speak nothing could come out clearly as she chose to reach for his hand instead giving it a light squeeze.  
  
There's so much we need to talk about, Brandon glanced over at her, so many things you need to know.  
  
Brandon, how can you be here? How can you be real? she questioned in a dreamlike state as she laced their fingers with one another. Drawing his hand up to her soft lips, she pressed butterfly kisses over his warm skin wanting to lock the memory of his touch into her mind forever.  
  
Samantha, you see, he sucked in a breath as he looked to her again, if you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to concentrate on driving.  
  
she shrugged her shoulders as she lifted his palm to her cheek nuzzling against it as he expelled a labored breath.   
  
Unable to concentrate on the road any longer Brandon pulled off on an exit and found a safe spot to park the car before turning to her. He turned in his seat reaching out to embrace her as he collected her in his arms inhaling her sweet scent, Samantha, I've missed you so much.  
  
I've missed you too, she confessed tears swelling in her eyes as a lump formed in her throat, when they told me you'd died  
  
Samantha, there were so many times when I wanted to run to you--times when he began at the same time as they looked into one another and he saw the tears spilling down her pale skin. Brushing the pad of his thumb over her delicate cheekbone, he wiped the tears from her perfect face seeing the pain behind her eyes before he leaned down to kiss away her tears, I missed you more than you can imagine.  
  
Brandon, my life ended the day you left me, she confessed in tiny sobs as she wrapped her arms around him refusing to let go ever again, when my mom told me that the explosion had killed you  
  
I wish it hadn't happened like it did, Brandon admitted painfully as he parted from her enough to see her amazing blue eyes. He slipped his fingers through her golden tresses holding her close to him as his lips grazed hers in a soft, passionate longing exploring her mouth as though it was the first kiss shared between him. In his unspoken exploration of her kiss, his fingers tapered off over her cheek coaxing her sweet surrender to the unforgotten magic of them.  
  
she questioned breathlessly as Brandon's lips hovered just over hers. His forehead pressed against hers as she closed her eyes inhaling his intoxicating scent as the memories flooded through her, how can you be here?  
  
There was a hit put out on me, Brandon confessed with a sigh, at the time I was unaware of the danger, but when the car bombing happened, I was made well aware of the threat.  
  
Brandon, who would put a hit on you? she questioned in confusion,   
  
Because of Angela, Brandon confessed as he saw the confusion behind her eyes and he explained further, when Angela and her father died, there were no living heirs to the Moroni Empire. The estate was turned over to the closest thing to family which at that point in time happened to be me  
  
Because you married her? she reasoned.  
  
Brandon nodded, My marriage to Angela opened the door to a world I didn't even have the first notion about. Granted when she'd died we'd gotten the tape that she'd promised you, but apparently when her father died the estate went to Angela, but since she'd been diseased herself, I was the one that it was given to.  
  
I don't understand, Samantha gave him a strange look, you're saying that Angela's father's estate went your way and someone put a hit on you because of it?  
  
The thing was at the time the will was drawn up Moroni had some old enemies--enemies that wanted the empire. He was into a lot of things Samantha, Brandon confessed openly, things neither you nor I had any business knowing about. At the time I'd found out about the bulk of the estate being mine, I called up a lawyer to have the situation taken care of. A week later I was approached by an ISA agent and he'd explained that it would be in the ISA's best interest if I'd kept the estate for a while so that they could gain access to some of Moroni's dealings. At the time I didn't think much of it because I was looking forward to being with you, to our wedding and our lives together. I agreed to let the ISA do whatever it was that they needed to have done and in exchange I was able to live my life free of worrythat is until they failed to mention that there was a hit put on our lives.  
  
Our lives? her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
That's right Samantha, he nodded in response, which is why I'm here right now with you. I had to find you before the men behind what happened to me returned to finish what they'd started the day of the bombing.  
  
But Brandon I saw your car. I saw it explode and she shook her head in confusion, when the flames  
  
Samantha, what you saw was what the ISA wanted the assassins to see. They found out about the bomb before I got to my car and they let them believe that they'd made the hit on me.  
  
Then you were never hurt?  
  
He shook his head poignantly, Other than what happened in the parking garage when one of the agents took it upon themselves to knock me unconscious before taking me out of the country, no. I woke up overseas and when I found out what they'd done, of how they'd faked my death I wanted to come home--to find you again and let you know that I was alive. I wanted you to hear it from me that I was still here, but they refused to let me  
  
You mean all this time you've been fine? All of these years you've been alive and you never were able to give me a message? Any kind of sign? she felt a heat rise over her features, Brandon, do you have any idea what I've been through all of these years? Do you know how it broke my heart when I thought I'd lost you or how I thought I was going to die because my life fell apart at the seams? How I might've given it all up if not for she stopped herself as she noted the expression on his face, what else aren't you telling me Brandon?  
  
Samantha, there's no easy way to put this, he paused contemplating his words, I wish that I could say that I came here today exclusively to tell you that I'm alive, but that's not true. You see eventually despite the many precautions that the ISA had in order to make the world think I'd disappeared they failed. Somehow the men after me found out about us, about our love for one another and they are back to finish the job they started years ago.  
  
You mean someone wants to she gasped in sudden realization.  
  
Kill you, Brandon completed with a nod, when they'd found out that I was still alive, you were the first place they wanted to look.  
  
How long have they known you've been alive? she questioned taking in what he was telling her, who knows you're here?  
  
No one, he paused shaking his head, almost no one.  
  
Who else knows? she asked harshly,   
  
Roman knows, Brandon confessed at long last, he helped the ISA in my removal from Salem.  
  
My father knew you were alive all this time and he never felt the need to tell me about this? Sami blinked back at him incredulously, no, he wouldn't do that to me. Not my father.  
  
Samantha, he was looking out for your best interest, Brandon explained to her as she pulled away from him, he wanted to do what was right and he believed that if you knew the truth about me that it would wind up being the end for you and I couldn't live with you dying because of me. Neither could he. He loved you too much to let you fall into this deadly trap.  
  
My father's known that you've been alive all this time, she thought aloud, he's known that you were still out in this world and he watched me go into a deep depression, watched in silence while I struggled to make ends meet with Will and she paused turning to face him again, Brandon, what have they told you about these last few years? Did you ever ask about me? Want to know what was going on?  
  
Every day that I wasn't with you, Brandon nodded in response, time and time I wanted to fly out here to be with you, to risk it all just to be able to hold you again, but your father assured me that you were fine. He told me that you'd been hurt when you'd thought I'd died, but that you were happy now, that you'd moved on and made a life with Lucas, Brandon paused as the pain was evident in his tone, he told me that you'd finally found peace and that if I'd tried to reach you again not only would it put you at risk, but it would turn your world upside down.  
  
My father told you that Lucas and I were together? she replied taking it all in, you know about all of that? she faced him again searching his eyes as he nodded.  
  
I wasn't too happy at the time I'd found out about it, but I'd wanted you happy. When you were with Lucas, I was told you were happy and safe. That was the most important thing in this world to me.  
  
Brandon, when I was with Lucas it wasn't like being with you was, she reached for him, it was a mistake and all the time I was with him all I wanted was you.  
  
Samantha, I know that you and he have moved on. Your father told me that you and Lucas were getting married and  
  
she blinked back in surprise, Um, no I don't think so.  
  
You mean you and he aren't? his eyes widened hopeful for the first time in years.  
  
Not even close, she shook her head, yes, we did have a relationship after you'd died, but not until a couple years after, but even then I think he was just trying to help me because I had so much going on with Will and she took in a breath, so my father never told you about what happened around the time of your   
  
No more than he felt necessary, Brandon shook his head, what little I did get from him was against the ISA's wishes.  
  
Then you don't know? she questioned thinking of the changes that had taken place in her life. They never told you about  
  
About what Samantha? Brandon questioned seeing a sadness take over her features as he reached out to her again,   
  
Brandon, when you died', well, there was something I didn't know at the time, something I didn't discover until I'd been so lost in a depression, she took in another long breath wondering if she could find the right words to reveal her secret to him, you see when we were together, you and I we'd had so many wonderful times  
  
The best of times, he reached for her hand as he watched her pull inside herself putting a wall between them, Samantha, don't you know by now you can tell me anything? Anything that you want to share with me, I won't judge you.  
  
We've been down that road before, she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
I hurt you in the past and I'm sure that right now you're hurting too and I'm sorry for that, he pleaded with her, Samantha, if I could turn back time and make things right then I would. If I could have things between us the way they should've been and this all could've been avoided, believe me that there is nothing I would've wanted more in this world than to do just that.  
  
Brandon, you don't understand, she interrupted reaching out to him, despite what happened with my losing you, something came from our love, something that I can't believe my father didn't tell you about considering that he knew I was alive. When I think of him holding this from you, of him keeping you from me when he knew how desperately I needed youhow could he do that to us? she questioned wondering how her father could keep such a secret from her, He knew how much I'd needed you in my lifehow we needed you  
  
Samantha, I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Brandon reached out to her trying to make up for the time he'd missed with her.  
  
Brandon, you don't understand, she argued with him, my father knew the truth. My dad knew what was happening and if he knew you were still alive he should've found a way to bring you back to me. He should've had you there in that moment I needed you the most, in that moment when you were the one person I wanted most in this world  
  
Samantha, I wish you'd never had to feel that kind of pain. I wish you weren't hurt like you've been Brandon began as she placed her fingers over his mouth to silence him.  
  
Brandon, you don't understand. My father might've told you it wasn't safe to be by me during the time when the hit was put on you, but when you were taken away he must've known about ways to keep me protected. He surely could've had Abe or anyone put added security because given what I was going through there should've been nothing that kept you from being there for the birth of your daughter, she blurted out at long last.  
  
What did you just say? Brandon questioned feeling his jaw drop as he searched her eyes unable to believe what he'd thought he'd just heard, Samantha, are you saying?  
  
Brandon, you're a father, she blurted out revealing her secret to him at long last, when you left I was pregnant and I had your little girlour little girl.

**Chapter Three**  


Brandon remained speechless for a long moment after Samantha's words reached him. She eyed him closely bracing herself for his reaction as she realized his eyes had somewhat glazed over with what she suspected were tears.  
  
A little girl? Brandon repeated choked up on emotion, our little girl?   
  
She nodded in response, Brandon I found out only after the accident. I was so depressed that I wanted to escape from the world around me, but then when Dr. Wesley had the pregnancy test done on me, well then I realized that our love had created something wonderful between us, something that I was meant to hold onto forever  
  
Our daughter, Brandon realized as joy and sadness both rushed over him all at once, we have a daughter together.  
  
I wanted you to be there so many times during my pregnancy, Samantha confessed, I had done it alone with Will and when I found out we were having a baby, the first thing I wanted to do was run to you, to share the news with you, but then, she turned her eyes away from him as tears pooled in her eyes, you were gone.  
  
Samantha, I didn't know, Brandon began desperately as he reached for her, if I had any idea that  
  
How could you? she questioned painfully, we weren't exactly going through days of happiness and normalcy before the accident and  
  
Samantha, I know how hard things were before the explosion, Brandon began trying to register all that had happened in his absence as his heart sank with the knowledge that his happiness, his family had been kept for him all this time, we were torn up about Lexie and  
  
Brandon, about Lexie, she looked to him again.  
  
Samantha, I know about the paternity test, Brandon began taking in a breath, I know how you believed I was the father of that child and how you'd changed the DNA test results.  
  
But how? she questioned in confusion, how could you know that  
  
Colin set you up for it, Brandon sighed, he knew all about the troubles between us and he knew your history. He'd wanted to manipulate you into doing his bidding and had he not been shot and killed, he would've done just that. He wanted you to feel threatened so that you could help him finish what he came to Salem to do.  
  
Colin changed the test? Sami shook her head in confusion, but why?  
  
He wanted to blackmail you much like he blackmailed Nikki, only in your case it had more to do with the people he was working for, Brandon sighed shaking his head, but I don't want to talk about Colin or about the past. I just want to talk about you, about us.about our daughter.  
  
Oh Brandon, she's beautiful, Sami's eyes lit up as she thought to her little girl, from the moment I found out she was coming into my life, she was everything to me. Will adores her and he's such a good big brother. You'd be so proud of him with the way he loves her.  
  
Brandon smiled as her face seemed to take on a light, a positive glow at the very mention of their daughter. Watching Samantha's stunning eyes fill with love and joy at the mention of their child, Brandon could only imagine how amazing their little girl must be. If she was anything like her mother, he was certain that she'd be the most beautiful angel ever alive.  
  
Tell me about her, Brandon urged as he found himself unable to turn away from Samantha as she was far more beautiful than he'd remembered.  
  
She was born on New Year's Eve, Samantha confessed thinking back to her daughter's birth, I was actually trapped in the middle of a snow storm. There had been this wave foul weather to hit Salem and at the time I was coming home from a business trip, but the car ran off the road, she paused thinking back, I wasn't supposed to go into labor just then, but our daughter decided that it was time to come into this world. I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to get out of that embankment, that somehow I was going to lose our little girl, but then out of the moment of fear an angel came to me, she hesitated thinking to the moment, you're going to think this is crazy  
  
Try me, Brandon coaxed as he reached out to her.  
  
I saw Angela in a vision, Samantha confessed with a sigh, she told me not to stop fighting, not to give up on finding a way to save our little one and then the next thing I know Nicole arrived and she pulled me out of the car.  
  
Brandon's eyes widened curiously.  
  
Samantha nodded, I couldn't believe it myself, but she'd been riding home from an out of town assignment herself and she saw my car. She stopped to help saying that she just had a feeling--a strong feeling that she was needed and she saved us. She arrived and was the last person I'd imagined saving us, but she helped me out of the car and she was there with us when our daughter found her way into this world. She was one of the reason that Angelina is alive today.  
  
Brandon's eyes widened as she nodded further.  
  
Angelina Bella Walker, Sami explained to him, I know that we weren't married at the time, but she was your daughter and well after I'd seen Angela in that vision and I was reminded of our time falling in love back in Italy, it just felt right.  
  
It's beautiful, Brandon couldn't help but reach for her kissing her tenderly, thank you. Thank you for being so strong, for bringing our daughter into this world and most of all thank you for all you've given me.  
  
Brandon, I feel like I should be thanking you, Samantha confessed as tears spilled down her face, you gave me one of the greatest gifts in this world with your love and now that you're here to share in our daughter's lifein my life  
  
I don't ever want to miss a thing again, Brandon insisted firmly, I know that there is a lot for us to face, but I don't want to miss out on a moment more than I already have. I want to know Angelinaeverything about her and with you, I want to know all you went through, all you experienced and all that we can have with one another if you want me back in your life again, he paused thinking of the weight of their situation.  
  
How could I not want you back in my life, you big dummy, she questioned with an ironic laugh as she reached out to him, I've waited my entire life to find a love like ours and now that you're alive and you're with me, well I feel as if for the first time things are finally the way I've always dreamt them to be.  
  
Samantha, it's only the beginning for us. I know what we have ahead of us won't be easy, but with our family, with us being together again I feel as though maybe just maybe we can make it togetheras if time couldn't change what we had.  
  
It only made my feelings stronger, she confessed her voice tight with emotion as she kissed him, I love you Brandon Walker.  
  
I love you Samantha, he kissed her tenderly wanting to seal this moment between them forever as he realized he'd had so much to live for, so much that life had given him despite the twists and turns of fate.

* * *

Will, come on. Wake up! Angelina swatted at her brother with her pillow eagerly as she crawled up on the bed beside him, come on silly. Wake up!  
  
Can't a guy get some rest around here? he groaned slightly as the ache of his chicken pox still lingered over him.  
  
No way, Angelina shook her head, I had my chicken pox first and I'm all better so now I'm going to make you better too, she encouraged her brother.  
  
Ugh, where's Uncle Eric, Will groaned again.  
  
He's in the backyard, Angelina explained simply as she held up her favorite story book, but I want to read now.  
  
And I'm just the guy to do it, huh little sister? Will gave her a pained expression.  
  
I love you, she offered up batting her big blue eyes at her brother as he shook his head.  
  
Somehow you know that I can't say no to you, Will sighed pulling her up onto his bed with him, even when I try.  
  
That's because you know I'm a perfect little angel, she grinned reaching out to hug her brother, but I do love you Will. You're the bestest brother in the world especially if you read me my book.  
  
Gee, and to think I'd thought I'd rest today while mom was away, Will shook his head as a sigh erupted from his lips, what was I thinking?  
  
That you love me, Angelina encouraged with an eager smile, you love me lots.  
  
I do, Will groaned slightly as he scooted over to make room for her on the bed, which makes me a sissy. You do know that, don't you?  
  
I won't tell anyone, Angelina promised curling into her brother as he started to read the story to her. After a moment a sudden crashing sound came from the other room causing both children to gasp in surprise.  
  
Will, what was that, Angelina asked shakily as she looked up at him.  
  
I'm sure Uncle Eric just dropped something, Will offered hoping to appease his sister as he too wondered what the noise was as another followed.  
  
That doesn't sound good, Angelina began as another crashing sound filled the house alerting the children that something was wrong--something neither one had imagined possible on this quiet afternoon.

* * *

Brandon, there are so many things I want to tell you, so many things I want you to see, Samantha began excitedly reaching out to hug him once again, you have to come with me back home to meet our daughter. We have to get to her and she's going to be so happy to hear that her father is more than an angel, that he's still alive and  
  
Brandon reached out to her brushing his thumb over her lower lip, first things first.  
  
It's just there are so many moments I want to share with you, so many wonderful changes, she started again as she saw the look behind her eyes. Just the intensity of his brown eyes reaching down into her took her breath away as her pulse quickened and she leaned into his touch.  
  
I love you Samantha, Brandon whispered unable to contain the urge to kiss her as he pulled her into his arms collecting her mouth in a soft, sweeping motion as she wrapped her arms around him lost in the weight of the moment.  
  
Don't ever leave me again, she pleaded with him desperately, promise me. Say you'll never leave again  
  
Samantha, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life loving you and taking care of you how it always should've been, Brandon whispered over her lips as he held her, we belong together for eternity and I intend to give you just that.  
  
I want that so much, she confessed losing herself in the warmth of his chest as a soft vibration captured her attention.  
  
Brandon watched her pull away from him as she sat upright, what's wrong?  
  
It's my purse, she bent down to seek out the source of the vibration, and I'm guessing it's my phone.  
  
Samantha, it might not be a good idea for you to answer that now considering, Brandon started as she withdrew her phone from her purse.  
  
Well gee look at this, she scowled noticing the number, if it isn't my father dearest and boy do I have a word for him.  
  
Samantha, let it go, he reached out to her, it can wait.  
  
Like hell it can, she clung to he phone desperately as she turned it on answering harshly, well daddy, I was just thinking about you, her voice was laced with anger as she clenched the phone tightly in her hand, just what might you be calling me about? Perhaps you have yet another lie you'd like to toss in my face or maybe you'd want to throw out one more way to turn my life upside down and let me fall apart?  
  
Sami, what are you talking about, Roman questioned in confusion, never mind. I don't think I want to know  
  
Well I did and what you did to me all these years in letting me believe that Brandon was dead, she raised her voice to an angry shriek, how could you do something like that to me knowing full well that losing Brandon was killing me?  
  
You're with Brandon? Roman questioned in confusion.  
  
You sound surprised, Sami huffed back at him, well you shouldn't be because in spite of your lies about Brandon, true love does win out and it finds a way after all and I intend to hold onto it with all that I am from here on out. No one is going to take this happiness away from me. Not now or ever  
  
Samantha Jean, Roman's voice interrupted harshly, look I don't know what in the hell you and Brandon are into at this moment in time, but I was trying to protect you from what trouble that man would bring to your life and now that I know you're with him I see that I was right.  
  
Oh puh-lease, Sami rolled her eyes feeling the anger course through her veins at his words, Brandon is the best thing that ever happened to me and nothing you do or say will change the fact that we belong together.  
  
Will and Angelina are missing, Roman blurted out getting to the heart of the matter as his daughter continued her angry rant.  
  
And if you ever try something like this ever again, she paused mid-sentence, what did you just say?  
  
Eric called a few minutes ago. Someone came to the house and they attacked Eric, Roman explained tightly, the police just got there but Will and Angelina are missing. It seems the intruder has taken them with him.  
  
Sami blinked back, no, that can't be happening. No I don't believe it.  
  
Believe it Sami and I'm guessing that Brandon knows more about it than he let on, Roman cut back sharply, it seems his return to life has cost you more than you were willing to pay.  
  
Sami dropped the phone as she looked to Brandon with tears in her eyes.  
  
Samantha, what is it? he questioned as she began to shake beside him,   
  
It can't be, she gasped as Brandon looked to the cell phone on the floor of his car.   
  
Leaning down Brandon picked up the phone and spoke up, Roman, it's Brandon. What's going on?  
  
Samantha watched Brandon speak to her father as the horror of the moment hung over her. In a matter of hours all of her dreams and nightmares had come true. She turned to Brandon not hearing a word he said as her thoughts lingered to her children she'd left safely at home with Eric.  
  
Brandon reached out to her breaking her thoughts as she looked up at him.  
  
Tell me this is some kind of mistake, she pleaded with him, tell me that my father is wrong, that I'm only imagining that my children are missing.  
  
We're going to find them, Brandon offered feeling an ache fill his heart as he thought of Will and Angelina being taken from their home, I promise you that.  
  
Brandon, they're just children. Why would someone take them from their home? What have they done? she questioned painfully.  
  
They didn't do anything, Brandon tried to assure her as he thought of the people who'd been after him. While he'd thought Samantha's life was in danger, he'd had no idea that they'd go after the children. He'd been so concerned with finding Samantha again that he hadn't thought of what else might need to be taken care of. Now as she started to break down in his arms, he just prayed that somehow they'd be able to find Will and Angelina before it was too late. He couldn't lose them againnot after all he'd gone through to come back to the ones he loved. 


End file.
